User talk:AsanInferno799
Welcome Hi, welcome to BBP club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Asansol blaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jadestonedarkusking (Talk) 06:26, December 2, 2011 i prefer you tell me on my talk page, recon's not on that wikiBlade0886 11:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) HI! have a nice time on my wiki, just read the rules on the main page. dont worry about the troll thing, ok? dont forget to vote for which rule you think is the best! Jadestonedarkusking 18:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) what reconstrike commando? why?Jadestonedarkusking 15:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) come on chat now, if you still here.Blade0886 12:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) n chat right now: you else come, or i don't talk to you again.Blade0886 13:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello i got your message thanks for calling me nice and that lol and yes i do remeber u my internet has been out so i havnt been on much so yeah when can we talk next pegasus100 Don't sweat it Ani. Just tell me what times you would be on ( give me several) and I will work something out with Blade. after all, Isn't it my job to be sure everyone is happy on this wiki? Jadestonedarkusking 16:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Copy what? :/ Jadestonedarkusking 16:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Im there. can only be on for 5 min. Jadestonedarkusking 16:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hi Yeah, I located those pages and deleted them. I am severly pissed at Maxie for plagarizing on my wiki right now. Jadestonedarkusking 18:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Situation under control, Asan. Good gob, you three. Award: commendation and promotion (You, Blade, and Ice) Jadestonedarkusking 20:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) HI i joined this wiki but what it says that layout has to be changed Slayings in chat if you wanted to talk to him THE FIST!!!!!!!! 19:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ... nvm he left THE FIST!!!!!!!! 20:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey asan..... Krait told me you banned him. If you were spamming or doing anything wrong on whatever wiki it was, then you DON'T GET REVENGE THAT WAY. I'm cutting down your promotion for a week. i'm sorry, thats what a founder must do. Jadestonedarkusking 13:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) By the way, you don't ban ANYONE before consulting me! Jadestonedarkusking 13:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Full details, so I can see what I will do. Jadestonedarkusking 19:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Asan i invite you to come make edits over here at my wikia heres he Link-----> http://flabness.wikia.com/wiki/THIS_IS_SPARTA_Wiki :D make sure you come please Alex...Not the guy you think!!!!!!! 22:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) NO! Umm... I haven't gotten the time to lock all the other pages.. but they need to... well.... someone trolled ICarly wiki and got caught.....xD ShadowJade 16:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Everyone advised me to stop socking and use my old account thanks asan for your help to catch me everytime you are my best friend Oishij123 10:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Flame[[User:Oishij123|Oishij123 10:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ]]